


Defenders of the Realm: Book 1: Origin of the Realms: Prologue

by DJ_RJ_Centurion



Category: Legend of Spyro, My Little Pony, Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Fantasy, Gen, Minor Violence, Multiple Crossovers, Other, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_RJ_Centurion/pseuds/DJ_RJ_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Realms, Fate-Bane, Humanoid beings, Forces of Light and Dark... Woah, what?</p><p>I know, the premise of the story is weird. The reason it's called Dragons of Skylands is because it was originally centered around my dragons characters and the Skylander dragons, then it just evolved into a multi-fandom crossover. I didn't even bother changing the name because I couldn't think of anything better. But, now I did. Fanfiction is now called "Defenders of the Realms". Hope you enjoy the Prologue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defenders of the Realm: Book 1: Origin of the Realms: Prologue

 Prologue

            War, Chaos, Suffering, Death… That was what the Forces of Darkness would have unleashed upon the Realms nearly two hundred thousand years ago. The Realms are different worlds of their own each with a variety of creatures, culture, landscape, history and sense of time. The Realms are split in two… Light and Dark. Tasked with defending their home Realms and their allied Realms were the Fate-Bane. The Fate-Bane are the most powerful living beings other than holy deities, marked with Sindarin letters that spell  _Ambar-Dagnir,_  or Fate-Bane. To become a Fate-Bane, you must simply be born one. The trait is absolute, and is passed from parent to offspring. All of their offspring. However, their numbers were small in comparison to the citizens of the other Realms. One Fate-Bane alone could stand against an army of ten thousand highly trained normal soldiers and emerge victorious. Each one had unique Elemental abilities, specializing in only a few, but capable of using all of them. The Fate-Bane were also divided into Light and Dark, armed with their fabled Fate-Bane weapons. Light Fate-Bane utilized their signature Holy  _Aitahr_  spells. On the contrary, Dark Fate-Bane took control of their fell powers with dreadful Shadow  _Dahsti_ spells.

            The First Fate-Bane was named Arinokhthelion. Born on Earth nearly two hundred thousand years ago, he alone stood against the countless fell monsters that threatened humanity and their allies. With the original Fate-Bane weapon, a spear called  _Anthel_ the Iron Point at hand, he and his allies drove back the Darkness and sealed Earth’s evil within the deepest foundations of the Realm. After that, Arinokhthelion journeyed to the other Realms to free them of the shadow’s cold and tight shackles. Arinokhthelion mastered each and every Element, except the forbidden Supernatural Elements, which would corrupt and destroy a Light Fate-Bane such as himself.

            Among the Elements that Arinokhthelion mastered is the Element of Transfiguration, which allowed him to transform into any creature he desired, but not every creature. He could take the form of an Eagle from The Avian Realm, a humanoid wolf called a Wolfirrim from the Land of Beasts, a Dragon from the Dragon Realms, and an Elf from the Realm of Estuvarë. Since Arinokhthelion, thousands of Fate-Bane have entered existence, both Light and Dark, eradicating their enemies from the faces of the Realms. It was believed that the Dark Fate-Bane were destroyed, until they rose again.

    Arinokhthelion was old and near the end of his life when the Enemy claimed his eldest son, Kholarinokh. Thousands of good people throughout the Realms lost their lives, hundreds of Fate-Bane from both sides perished. Arinokhthelion himself watched in horror as his best friend was decapitated. He was powerless as a Phoenix from the Avian Realm slipped out of Arinokhthelion’s grasp and lost to an icy fissure on a glacial battlefield. In the final battle of the Second Fate-Bane War, Arinokhthelion used the last of his strength to annihilate the Dark Fate-Bane. He knew all too well that he was going to die… And he was taking as many Dark Fate-Bane with him as possible. Arinokhthelion was buried in his fortress in the Realm of Arenthal, sealed away with unimaginably potent magic by the surviving Light Fate-Bane. The most powerful Fate-Bane and his weapon were lost to the ages.

    Lainarinokh, Arinokhthelion’s youngest and only surviving son, vowed to rebuild the Realms after the defeat of the Dark Fate-Bane. Lainarinokh and his sisters brought a lasting peace to the Realms. The Realm of Arenthal was made the crossroad of the Realms. In order to get from one Realm to another, it was necessary to pass through Arenthal. Though the Forces of Darkness have made countless attempts to rise again throughout two hundred thousand years, they were quickly cut down by the Light Fate-Bane, though they have come close every few attempts.

    Recently, however, the Light Fate-Bane seemed to have disappeared. Arenthal was destroyed and the Fate-Bane there all perished. The aftermath became the Realm now known as the Skylands. The Forces of Darkness seized the opportunity of the Light Fate-Bane’s disappearance to wrest control of the Skylands.

    They nearly succeeded.

    Twenty-one brave young dragons, descendants of the First Fate-Bane, led by Léonidas, Heir of Arinokhthelion and He who wielded in place of Anthel the Dagger of the North,  _Forosigil_ , reclaimed the Ten Elemental Citadels that control the Skylands and its natural magic power. If one controls the 10 Citadels, they control the Core of Light; the Skylands’ main source of Light magic and power, and obtain unlimited and unrestricted access to all the Realms.

    These twenty-one: Léonidas, Kaitlyn, John, Anthony, Jacqueline, Jake, Angela, James, Amy, Eric, Christian, Becky, Nicole, Dean, Kelly, JP, AJ, Julian, Darren, Rebecca, and Darren took up their ancestors’ Fate-Bane weapons of legend and single-handedly laid waste to the invading Forces of Darkness and saved all the Light Realms from falling. They could not fathom, nor did it cross their minds that the actions they took would ignite the most devastating time since the Arinokhthelion Era over two hundred thousand years ago… The 100th War of the Realms.

    In order to protect them, Master Eon, the leader of the forces tasked with defending the Skylands in the Light Fate-Bane’s absence: The Skylanders, placed a spell on all twenty. Their powers were blocked, their markings were concealed, and they did not remember the great deeds they had done, and once more their ancestors’ weapons of old were lost.

    So far, the 100th War of the Realms is fought in the Light Realms, with the exception of Estuvarë, as it still remains untouched. The Skylands is an “endless sea of clouds and floating islands that vary in size”, but surrounding the bounds of the Skylands is the Dark Realm, the Outlands. The Outlands are home to the Outlanders, dark corrupt counterparts of every living being in the Skylands, including the Skylanders themselves. Skylanders and Outlanders have quarreled for years, ever since the Destruction of Arenthal. The Outlanders are lead by Kaos: a red-eyed, short monkey-looking creature with big ears and terrifying pale skin. Kaos bears black tattoos on his head and arms. He is also a master of the Supernatural Elements; his most commonly used of those is the Element of Darkness.

    The Land of Beasts is divided into two continents: Ukhalador and Aduialdor. There is a connection between Estuvarë and The Land of Beasts. Some Elves and Humans from Estuvarë and the early inhabitants of Aduialdor named that continent in the first place. Ukhalador’s inhabitants are divided into four tribes: The wolf-like Dirwolf, the Hybridox: mixes of each species of fox, the saber-toothed Sabreth tigers, and the lion people, the Leonarkh. Nearly one hundred fifty thousand years ago in The Land of Beast’s time some of the Dirwolf, Hybridox, and Sabreth crossed their vast ocean into the unknown. They discovered the continent that would become Aduialdor. All Realms are connected somehow, but methods of finding those hidden connections between Realms remain unknown. Due to this, some Elves and Men crossed over into The Land of Beasts and befriended the Ukhaladorians and named the land Aduialdor: the Evening Land. The Tribes of Aduialdor are the Wolfirrim, descendants of the Dirwolf. The Foxiriand, descendants of the Hybridox, and the Tigreon, descendants of the Sabreth. The Leonarkh did not cross over with the other tribes. The Aduialdorian Tribes practice monarchy. King Centurion and Queen Lillian ruled the Foxiriand with their daughter and three sons, Lila, Jedidiah, Zackariah, and Johnny. King Gildraug alone ruled the Wolfirrim after the death of his wife, Berethiel. Gildraug’s daughter, Aranelya, is a sort of rebellious Wolfirrim, but still loves her father very much. The Tigreon were ruled by King Quenarkhan and Queen Jayanarica with twin daughters: Nikol and Tigress.

     Each of the heirs of the Kings and Queens have taken a liking to unique soldiers from their tribes. Lila is very fond of Luca, a Fennec Fox who is forced to wear a mask due to the five massive sword-scars on his face. He’s partially blind in his left eye. Johnny is in love with Blossom, a beautiful white Foxiriand girl. Nikol and Tigress took a liking to their childhood friends, the cousins Sidhpantion and Kolesun. Aranelya of the Wolfirrim has a desire to be a bit more than friends with her childhood companion, Arrodan. Gildraug, however, is not impressed, though Arrodan has proved himself more than worthy when fighting against the forces of the Dark Realm, Ager Uruk. The Ager-Hai, the mutant orc-like beings lead by Lâkhzûrgh, a tall, well-built Ager-Hai with black and red skin, a bald head, yellow eyes and metal armour infused with his flesh, have invaded The Land of Beasts five times. The fifth, and most recently, they nearly succeeded in taking over, but the 5th Ager-Aduialdor War left devastating marks on both Ukhalador and Aduialdor. The fifth time Ager Uruk invaded, they came with an everlasting effect: Cut the heads in charge of the tribes. Each of the Kings and Queens of the tribes were killed, and Ager Uruk forces were able to take most of Aduialdor in the panic amongst the tribes. The war finally ended when for the first time since Aduialdor’s founding and last time so far, Ukhaladorian forces sailed across the ocean and razed the Ager-Hai hold on Aduialdor. The heirs of the former kings and queens took up the thrones of their tribes.

     Aranelya and Arrodan, Arrodan’s younger brother Estel, Arrodan’s younger sister Erurainiel, and Arrodan and Aranelya’s childhood friends, the brothers Tirithoron and Rhassbaradhon rule the Wolfirrim. Tigress and Kolesun, and Nikol and Sidhpantion rule the Tigreon. Lila and Luca, Johnny and Blossom, and the Brothers of Misdirection, Jedidiah and Zackariah are now the rulers of the Foxiriand.

    Equestria is the Realm ruled by horses and other horse-like creatures such as pegasi and unicorns. A beautiful and glittering Realm, thriving with magic. In recent centuries, the Timberwolves of the Dark Realm: Terra-Lupinotuum have invaded. In response, the Equestrians formed the Astral Guard. Led by brothers Queras and Kinyi after the death of their father, the Astral Guard; divided into three divisions: the Warriors of the Sun, Moon, and Stars, hold back the Terra-Lupinotuans. The price the Equestrians pay everyday is high, as the Astral Guard is newly formed and before then, barely anyone in Equestria other than the Royal Guard knew how to fight. However, there are a few who excel in the Art of Combat. The twins, Sentinel Cayus and Battle-Lord Calista, the High-Marauder Soarin, the Time-Warrior Doctor Whooves, and the High-Balladmaster Angelo are the best warriors in the Astral Guard other than Rune-Hunter Queras and Guard-Captain Kinyi. Kinyi and Queras have a younger brother named Paralin, specially trained and excels in stealth. The forces of Terra-Lupinotuum are led by a masked werewolf named Haíllangoran. He himself cut down Queras, Kinyi, and Paralin’s father. The Timberwolves grow stronger every day, and every day, Equestria struggles to hold them back.

    In the Dragon Realms, the forces there were led by the Guardians Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer. All four of which have been killed. Malefor, the Original Purple Dragon, has risen again from the Underworld, the Realm opposite, and supposedly in the center, of the Dragon Realms, but this has been proved wrong and the Underworld is a separate entity. Malefor and his following of dozens of species of fell dragons, the most powerful of which being the Bloodwing-Destroyers, marched upon the Dragon Realms. The famous Purple Dragon Spyro and his partner Cynder supposedly defeated Malefor years ago by sealing him in the core of the Dragon Realms. Though unknown how, Malefor has risen again. Spyro’s best friends, the red dragon Flame, the ever-adorable pink dragoness Ember, the stalwart armadillo Bandit, mischievous young ice dragon twins Noxus and Zora, and the mysterious plasma dragoness Elysia have joined the fight for the Dragon Realms. Even the Skylanders own phoenix-dragon Sunburn, the female griffin Sonic Boom, genius and mechanic Drobot, unicorn-dragoness Whirlwind, plant dragon Camo, Shadow Dragon Blackout, Light Dragoness Spotlight, the water dragons Zap the Electrifying and music-loving Echo, earth dragon Bash and shining jewel-dragoness Flashwing have joined the fight for the Dragon Realms. That Realm has turned into a bloodbath where dozens of dragons die every day, and even more casualties are among the other citizens of the Dragon Realms who lack the ability to fly or just aren’t dragons. The Realm’s former capital, Warfang, lies in ruin. This city is the grave of hundreds of dragons.

    In addition to Malefor and his armies of fell dragons, there’s another dragon overlord who marches alongside Malefor. Her name is Kahaniria, and she controls a race of dragons known as Staunch-Skins. Their hides are highly resistant to any and all forms of attack. To kill a Staunch-Skin is considered next to impossible. Unless you’re Spyro, that is. Kahaniria and her Staunch-Skins slaughtered most of Elysia’s kind, the Plasma-Vaporizers, causing them to go nearly extinct. Elysia vowed to kill Kahaniria and take her hide as a trophy as an act of revenge for her father, leader of the Plasma-Vaporizers, and who was personally ripped apart by Kahaniria, who then murdered Elysia’s older brother, younger brother, and baby brother Goelkaj in cold blood.

    Master Eon’s intentions are unknown; however he desired to keep Léonidas and his Fate-Bane friends out of the War, as he fears they are the only Fate-Bane left. He is wrong, but he doesn’t know it. On Earth, Léonidas’ sister, Eruaistaniel is travelling across the globe, defeating Creatures from the Darkness that dared to crawl out of their holes, and protecting each of Earth’s countries, attempting to unite the planet under one Banner of Earth while explaining the situation as to why unknown creatures are invading to the governments on Earth.

    The Twenty Heroes of the Citadels, they are called, are spread throughout various locations on Earth, with no knowledge of what was happening. If the Forces of Darkness succeed, then Kaos, Lâkhzûrgh, Haíllangoran, Malefor and Kahaniria will have complete dominion over all the Realms. They will have complete control and power, as is their goal, and will kill all who oppose.

    Léonidas will be the first to be dragged back in…


End file.
